


knew I was going to fall and fall, knew in my evil heart I was going to eat it all

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [25]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't ready for someone like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knew I was going to fall and fall, knew in my evil heart I was going to eat it all

**Author's Note:**

> Title: knew I was going to fall and fall, knew in my evil heart I was going to eat it all  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Diane Lockward  
> Warnings: AU; dark&creepy  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 285  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Pretender, Jarod, "I decide who lives or dies"

He remembers when he wasn't like this. Remembers it perfectly, sometimes almost with regret.

_one two, tie your shoe_

He was just a kid with a good memory. With interesting ideas. And they played a game called "What If?" and he was really good at it. The best.

_three four, shut the door_

He didn't like it there, the place where they caged him and asked him questions all day. The game changed, to "Maybe?" and "How?" and it was nowhere near as much fun.

_five six, pick up sticks_

When he was eighteen, one of the men (so many, and he knows their names, he just doesn't care) leaves him an opening any fool could see. He's not a fool, so he takes it, and when he walks out of the building into the sun for the first time, there's bloody footprints following him.

_seven eight, slam the gate_

The world isn't ready for someone like him. Completely unprepared, and he looks so innocent, so young. Anybody could fall in love with him.

_nine ten, begin again_

And people on the outside... they're so easy. A smile here, a touch there, and one boy after another follows him home, not noticing the bloody footprints. And they play games like "Doctor" and "Experiment" and they scream so much, so loudly, and he loves it.

They beg and they cry, and he wipes away their tears and kisses their foreheads and he twists the knife just so.

The games are so much more fun outside, and the world is spread wide for the taking.

And he hums a childhood nursery rhyme he never heard till he left as the next boy writhes.

_one two, tie your shoe_

.


End file.
